The invention relates to a method and apparatus of supplying enclosures to multiple-page printed sheets collected to form printed products at the edge opposite the last folded edges.
In rotary staplers having a collecting segment configured as collecting carriers for printed sheets, it is known to insert an enclosure between two printed sheets during the collecting process. This takes place in that the next sequential printed sheet is first placed on an auxiliary support above the printed sheet conveyed to the collecting segment ahead of it, and afterwards is further conveyed with the printed sheet(s) lying beneath it. The one part of the upper printed sheet hanging down to the side is lifted by a guide apparatus so that an opening which narrows toward the fold can be created with the lower printed sheet; this opening serves to receive an enclosure, such as a card, pamphlet or the like, which is conveyed perpendicular to the conveying direction.
Such a construction has only limited applications in different rotary staplers, particularly when stringent requirements are placed on production output and differently formatted enclosures are conveyed.